


First

by korehz



Series: Recurring Pattern [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korehz/pseuds/korehz
Summary: Tama nga si Moira, tumigil nga ang mundo ni Osamu sa oras na yon ng makita nya ang ngiti ni Aran.
Relationships: Miya Osamu & Ojiro Aran, Miya Osamu/Ojiro Aran
Series: Recurring Pattern [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976326





	First

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm back with a new fic. Mahilig ata ako sa Miya twins since silang dalawa na ang napost ko dito HAHAH
> 
> Anyway, I'll be updating the tags if I upload another one. I hope you guys enjoy this :)

Training ng mga posibleng makapasok sa inarizaki high volleyball team noong unang makilala ni Osamu si Aran. Technically, sa sunod na taon pa sya magiging high school student pero dahil nasa inarizaki middle na sila nang kambal nya ay awtomatikong pasok na sila sa mga pwedeng mapili pagpasok nila sa high school.

Isa sa mga kasamang tutulong sa training si Aran. Hindi lang sya isa sa mga magagaling na spikers sa mga trainers pero isa sya sa mga kakaunting first years na opisyal na nakakapaglaro sa ina high. Kaya naman sobrang hanga ni Osamu nang nalaman nya na isa ito sa mga maggagabay sa kanila. Dahil sa di nya alam kung paano makukuha ang atensyon ng spiker, isa lang ang naisip nyang paraan para mapansin sya nito; ang awayin ang kambal nya.

Hindi naman normal na hindi sila nag aaway ni Atsumu pero feeling nya kailangan nilang dalawa mag away kapag nasa malapit si Aran.

“ANO BA ‘SAMU? DI BA SABI KO SAYO SABAY TAYO UMALIS?!” sigaw ni Atsumu sa kambal. Nilayo naman ni Osamu ang cellphone nya sa tenga. Mabibingi na ata sya dahil sa sobrang lakas ng boses nito. Nilapag na ni Osamu ang bag nya sa sahig ng gym kung asan sila nagtitraining kada linggo.

“Ginigising kita kanina pero tulog mantika ka pa rin! Isa ako ngayon sa mga naka assign na mag lalabas ng mga bola at magtayo ng net kaya nauna na ako,” hindi naririnig ang pagkaguilty sa boses ni Osamu habang nagpapaliwanag sya sa kapatid.

Atsumu scoffed, “Kelan ka pa naging model student?”

“Tagal na, kaya nga ako paborito ni mama.”

“A-ANONG PABORITO?! AKO PABORITO NI MA! HUMANDA KA SAKI –” pinindot ni Osamu ang end call. _Ang aga aga sobrang ingay._

May narinig syang tawa. Lumingon sya dito at nakitang nakatakip ang kamay ni Aran sa bibig nya at pilit na pinipigil ang tawa.

“I didn’t mean to eavesdrop. Sobrang lakas lang talaga nang boses nyong magkambal,” Aran looked at him, smiling. Tama nga si Moira, tumigil nga ang mundo ni Osamu sa oras na yon ng makita nya ang ngiti ni Aran. Nag init din bigla ang pisngi nya kaya binaling nya ang tingin sa bag nyang nasa sahig pa rin.

Ito na yong hinihintay nyang pagkakataon para makausap si Aran pero bakit pArang naiilang sya? Ayos naman nyang nakakausap ito kapag kasama si Atsumu pero ngayon na wala na ang maingay na kapatid e saka naman sya natameme?

“Asan pala si ‘Tsumu?” panimula ni Aran, umupo ito para ayusin ang sintas ng sapatos nya. “Lagi kayo sabay since nagsimula ang training. Ngayon ko lang ata kayo nakita na makaibang oras pumunta dito.”

Huminga naman nang malalim si Osamu, relieved na si Aran ang unang nagsalita sa kanilang dalawa.

“A-ano kasi isa ako sa mga mag tatayo ng net tsaka mag aayos ng mga bola, Kuya.”

Napatingin ulit sa kanya si Aran, “’Kuya?’”

Namula ata ulit ang mga pisngi ni Osamu. Nakangisi naman kasi si Aran habang nakatitig pa rin sa kanya.

“Noong isang linggo lang tinawag mo ako ng ‘Aran’ lang,” hindi alam ni Osamu kung anong gagawin nya. Di naman kasi sya nakapaghanda sa pwede tong mangyari. PArang may puting tela syang nakikita na winawagayway ng konsensya nya.

“Ano k-kasi –”

“‘Samu, I’m just kidding. Okay lang yon. Call me anything you’re comfortable with,” tumayo sya sa pagkakaupo at naglakad papalapit sa kanya. Itinaas ang kamay bago pinatong sa ulo ni Osamu at ginulo ng kunti ang buhok nya.

Ito sigurado na syang pulang-pula na buong mukha nya, pati na rin ang tenga nang iinit na rin.

Simula nung araw na yon napansin nyang lagi na syang nilalapitan ni Aran kahit di sila nag aaway ni Atsumu. Si Aran na din ang nalapit sa kanya kapag may kailangan itama sa porma ng katawan nya kapag nagrereceive o kaya naman kapag halata ang porma katawan nya kapag mag-i-spike sya.

Maingay pa rin sila ng kambal nya. Sa katunayan ay nag aaway na naman ulit sila.

“Ako sabi ang unang magpapaturo kay Aran,” Atsumu complained.

Osamu looked at his twin in disgust, “Sabi ni Aran ako tuturuan nya ngayong araw mag serve!”

“SINO NAGSABI SAYO?”

“SI KUYA ARAN MISMO!”

“KUYA?!”

“OO! MAGALANG AKO SA MGA NAKAKATANDA KAYA AKO NGA AKO MUNA NAUNA SATING DALAWA.”

“NAKAKATANDA NAMAN AKO SAYO AH!” hindi makapaniwala si Atsumu sa mga sinasabi ni Osamu,

“AT DAHIL DYAN AKO MUNA!”

“WALA NGA SA 30 MINUTES ANG AGWAT NATIN!”

“Okay, tama na yan!” pinaghiwalay sila ni Aran sa isa’t-isa. Nagpahabol pa silang dalawa ng palo bago tuluyang nagpa hiwalay sa spiker.

Napahawak sa batok si Aran at tumingin paitaas. “Ito ba ang gagawin ko sa buong high school volleyball career ko?”mahinang sabi nito.

Sabay naman nilang tiningnan si Aran nang may pagtataka sa mukha.

* * *

Happy crush lang naman ni Osamu si Aran. Yan ang laging sinabi nya kay Atsumu nong napansin ng kakambal na laging masaya sya kapag na cocompliment ni Aran.

“Masaya naman ako pag napupuri ni Aran pero di ko naman sya crush,” naglalakad sila pauwi galing sa training. Sa susunod na linggo ay huli na nilang training bago matapos ang summer. Sinipa ulit ni Osamu ang maliit na bato at pinagmasdan ito kung saan titigil bago sipain ulit nung nakalakad na sya papalapit dito.

“Inspirasyon ko lang naman sya e. Tagahanga nya bilang isang kapwa spiker din. Hindi naman sya seryoso,” paliwanag nya. Napakabit balikat nalang si Atsumu sa kanya, hindi na nagtanong kung ano pa. Ito ang isa sa mga gusto nyang katangian ng kakambal, alam nya agad kung ano ang ibig sabihin nya kahit pa hindi maayos ang pagkakapaliwanag ni Osamu ng mga nararamdaman nya.

Last day na nang training nila bago ang dalawang linggong bakasyon bago ulit ang pasukan. Nagpaiwan si Osamu para kausapin si Aran. Magpapasalamat sya dito sa pagtuturo sa kanya, may ginawa rin syang onigiri para rito bilang pasasalamat at paumanhin na din sa sakit ng ulo na dinala nilang magkambal. Bribe na rin ata sa sunod na pasukan kung kelan magiging first years na sila ni Atsumu kasi alam nyang may gagawin agad silang kakulitan.

Nasa labas na sya ng gym, nagsisilabasan na rin ang ibang mga members ng volleyball team. Maaga silang pinauwi ngayong araw dahil last day naman na. Nakita nya ang isa sa mga middle blockers na kaibigan din Aran.

“Kuya Ren,” tawag nya habang kinakaway ang dalawang kamay. Tumingin sa direksyon nya si Ren bago lumapit sa kinatatayuan nya.

“Ano pang ginagawa mo dito, Osamu? Di ba kanina pa kayo pinauwi?” nagtataka itong nagtanong.

Napakamot naman sa ulo si Osamu, “Hinihintay ko po kasi si Kuya Aran. Nakita nyo po ba?”

“Ah. Nasa may likod ng building ata. Nakita ko don sya dumaan sa may kabilang pinto,” sagot naman nito.

Ngumiti si Osamu, “Salamat, Ren!” Patakbo syang umikot ng building.

Napailing naman si Ren sa kanya. _Kala ko pa naman consistent na ang ‘kuya’ nya._

Nang makarating si Osamu sa likod nakita nya agad ang likod ni Aran, tatawagin na sana nya nang biglang napansin nya na hindi pala ito mag-isa.

Rinig nya ang boses ng babae, hindi nya maintindihan ang pinag uusapan nila pero alam nyang boses ng babae yon. Napatago si Osamu sa pader, sobrang lakas ng tibok ng puso nya.

May umaamin kay Aran?

Pwedeng tama ang hinala nya. Bakit sila nasa lugar na pwedeng mag-usap ng pribado kung hindi, ‘di ba?

Napahigpit ang hawak nya sa paper bag na naglalaman ng onigiri na ginawa nya.

Oo nga naman, bakit di sya sumagi sa isip nya na baka may gusto ring iba si Aran. Hindi naman habang buhay ay walang ibang magkakagusto kay Aran, na hindi lang sya ang hahanga rito. Sumisikip ata ang dibdib nya. Nakakuyom ang kamao nya sa kaliwang bahagi ng damit nya, kusang pumikit ang mga mata nya at dahan-dahang huminga ng malalim.

Ayaw nyang makita sya ni Aran nang ganito pero kelangan pa rin nya ibigay ang onigiri na ginawa nya.

Si Ren. Ipapaabot nalang nya kay Ren, tama. Naglakad ulit sya sa harap ng gym, nag dadasal na sana hindi nakauwi ang taong hianahanap nya. buti nalang papaalis palang si Ren. Tumakbo ulit sya papunta sa kanya at iniabot ang paper bag.

“Ano –”

“Pabigay po kay Kuya Aran,” sabi nya dito. Iniabot nya ulit nang parang walang balak kunin ni Ren.

“Pasabi na rin po na salamat at pasensya sa kakulitan namin ni ‘Tsumu,” pagkakuwa ni Ren ng paper bag ay agad syang tumakbo pauwi.

Hindi nya sigurado kung luha pa yong tumutulo o pawis nya.

Nang gabing din yon, may natanggap syang text galing kay Aran.

 **Kuya Aran:** Salamat sa onigir, ‘Samu. Sayang hindi kita naabutan kanina, sabay nalang sana tayo umuwi.

8:23 pm

 **Kuya Aran:** Anyway, I’m anticipating the two of you to be on the team next year 😊

8:24 pm

Sabihin nalang nating kinain nya lahat ng sobra nyang ginawa na onigiri at may gatas na panulak habang si Atsumu naman ay pilit na hindi pinapahalata ang pag iwas sa pagkukwento tungkol sa training o ang pagtatanong kung bakit namumula ang mga mata ng kakambal.

**Author's Note:**

> Kung nababasa mo, salamat sa dahil binigyan mo tong sinulat ko ng pagkakataon. I really appreciate it.
> 
> SCREAM WITH ME ABOUT HQ ON TWITTER @_819hertz


End file.
